


Drive

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Driving, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This car will take us where we need to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Sometimes I imagine  
you get into my car

“Drive,” you say,  
and I do  
not knowing where

that’s how it is with us

doesn’t matter  
if the car catches fire  
or goes off a bridge  
or flies to the moon

we’re safe inside  
long as my hands are on the wheel  
and your eyes are on the road

this car will take us where we need to go  
even though we’ve lost the map  
and the cell is dead  
and we don’t have enough gas  
to make it home again

don’t even need coffee  
I could drive all night  
just on your smile


End file.
